


Second Best

by EmpyrealFantasy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sanzo's a dick, Wall Sex, minor Goku/OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpyrealFantasy/pseuds/EmpyrealFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way Sanzo caressed his gun. The nonchalant way he shrugged his robes off his shoulders to reveal his second skin of an undershirt. The cold glares that made those violet eyes feel like they were seeing into your very soul.  Was it any wonder that sometimes Goku just couldn't take it anymore and had to take measures to save his sanity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Best

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly (finally) moving all my works here for archiving. My Saiyuki fics in particular are the oldest of those I'll be bringing over, so please forgive their roughness. I am editing them all for grammar and sentence structure, but I've tried to leave most of them alone otherwise to stand as they were plot-wise.

It didn't happen very often.

It was only once in a while that Goku had to do it, and he always felt guilty afterward. But was it really his fault? He had to stare day in and out at a man who unknowingly _embodied_ sex, and his long-forgotten instincts howled in need. The way Sanzo caressed his gun. The nonchalant way he shrugged his robes off his shoulders to reveal his second skin of an undershirt. The cold glares that made those violet eyes feel like they were seeing into your very soul.

But still, Goku did not have to do it very often. It was only on the days that a little too much built up, where he thought he'd go crazy if he had to resist touching for even one more minute. Where he'd hogged the bathroom enough to make everyone start glancing at him sideways, and it still wasn't helping.

Most days he was content to just curl up in whatever inn they stayed at - assuming, of course, that he wasn't rooming with Sanzo - and drift away into oblivion with his fantasies that had lately had featured a certain blond more than meatbuns. Though sometimes it was Sanzo  _and_ meatbuns; those were the greatest. But there were some days where his skin felt too tight, his heart rate too high, his senses soaring and his body aching. It was those times -  times like tonight - when he came precariously close to doing something immensely stupid - like pouncing on his guardian and seeing how many seconds of kissing him he could get in before he was shot.

The last four and a half years in Gojyo's company had not left him untouched. He was not the naïve and oblivious child the others still somehow thought him to be, though he made no move to correct them.  Sure, he wasn't super smart like Hakkai or a big slut like Gojyo, but he was nineteen years old!  How could he  _not_ know what sex was?  It was almost insulting sometimes how they thought he was that dumb, but he guessed it couldn't be helped. 

He was stupid about a lot of things... he just didn't necessarily need to tell them that getting laid happened not to be one of them.

He had spent years watching the kappa attempt conquest after conquest, and he had noted that which got him a partner and which left him struck out. He always sought out the ones that reminded him - even just the tiniest bit - of Sanzo. He always hoped for a blond most of all, but those were exceedingly rare. So instead he looked for the tall ones with slim builds and fine features that help him pretend when he closed his eyes.

Sanzo dancing his fingers across his skin. Sanzo driving his tongue into his mouth. Sanzo tasting his skin and making him moan.  Sanzo's cock he wrapped his lips around, sucking him dry.

Out of the dozen or so times he'd done it, only two or three had questioned the name he called out.  Those ones had looked at him pretty weirdly for choosing to moan out the title of the highest ranking holy man in Shangri-La. Most, though, ignored it as just a weird quirk; after all, a name was harmless in comparison to what _some_ people did in bed. Others were so lost in their own fantasies that they didn't even notice or care what their partner was moaning.

Goku was used to second best now. He knew Sanzo would sooner shoot him than let him worship his sun the way he wished to, so he worshiped him inside his mind instead. Heart, body, and soul he gave himself over; no matter who the faceless villager was, Goku was always giving himself to Sanzo.

It was like how when he was paired with Sanzo to share a room, he could never fall asleep right away. He'd stay up for ages just listening to his heartbeat, watching his eyelids twitch in dreams. Occasionally, when he was feeling brave, he would curl up beside the blond's bed and just breathe. There was such a difference in Sanzo's scent when there wasn't a lit cigarette or other people nearby.

He would always worship Sanzo from afar, even if it hurt.

It really wasn't so bad.

He always kept his eyes closed on the nights he gave in, and his spectacular imagination transported him from whatever seedy alley or back room he and his partner for the night had stolen away to, to the heights and depths of his fantasies. The scenery didn't matter. He was always with Sanzo there.

Sanzo filling him to the point of pain. Sanzo's harsh breath, panting, mingling with his own. Sanzo pounding into him again and again...

He could deal with only having the second best thing.

Because sometimes, second best was as good as it got.

* * *

 

It was nice, having good saké. The recent weeks had only brought cheap beer in run-down inns to the group, so Sanzo was pleased to be sipping something that didn't taste like shit, even if his surroundings were still pretty shabby. The town they had finally found had no inn, but they did have a tavern with a couple of small rooms above it just in case. They were dank and pathetic little things, but it was a roof over their heads after a week camping out.  And, again, the saké was damn fine. The bar itself was dreary at best, with seedy characters all over, but that suited their group fine.  Hakkai and Gojyo were immersed in fleecing a whole crowd of locals out of their money, Sanzo was pleasantly buzzed and hadn't had anyone interrupt his solitude yet, and the monkey-

Sanzo's good mood was not to last. He realized that he hadn't heard the boy's whining in quite a while now and scanned the bar for him. He located him in the shadows of a far corner, nearly hidden from this angle, sitting at a small table with one of the locals. Sanzo couldn't see the boy's face and he certainly couldn't hear him, but his eye twitched as he watched his charge lean in close to the man beside him. The man laughed suddenly and braced one hand on Goku's knee. What the fuck was this guy doing touching his monkey?  And why was the little idiot letting him?

The man was young, maybe only a year or two older than Goku himself, with dark blond hair and almost feminine features. When he stood with Goku beside him, he was about a head taller than the boy and willowy, and his face was attractive enough when he smiled -- which he did as he grabbed Goku by the wrist and began leading him.  Out the door.

That idiot. What had the monkey gotten himself into now?  Sanzo slapped his saucer back onto his table and made sure his gun was tucked into his jeans. Who knew if this was some plot to get the sutra or something.  The youngest of their group was the most likely to be tricked with friendliness, of course, being as trusting and willing to believe the best in people as he was.  It was incredibly naïve, but if Sanzo was being honest, the group needed that counterpoint.  The rest of them were too jaded and bitter, without Goku to balance them they'd all be even more miserable.  Not that he'd admit that to anyone.  Ever.

Sanzo slipped out the door of the tavern, glancing both directions before catching a glimpse of movement to his right.  They had turned off the main road somewhere ahead.  Sanzo walked swiftly but quietly, tilting up his head to check that he was down wind.  Until he found out whether this was a youkai in disguise or something, he'd stay hidden.  He supposed the guy could just be a petty crook with really bad taste in marks, though it was doubtful. For all his youthful appearance, Goku radiated power clearly enough that humans could nearly feel it. A criminal would have to be pretty dumb to go for someone with the build and aura he had, no matter how much of a moron the monkey was.

Sanzo rounded the corner he'd seen the pair disappear around and froze.

The dim lamplight reflected off the ash blond of the nameless man's shoulder-length hair, which was currently tightly ensnared between tanned, calloused fingers. Goku had his back to the wall and the man pressed shoulder to hip against his front, mouth caught in a heated kiss that looked more like the two trying to devour one another. The guy ran his hands down from Goku's shoulders until they found his waist, then he was running them back up again until they disappeared under Goku's shirt. Something in the motion forced the heretic to break the kiss to moan throatily, head cracking against the wall behind him.

Sanzo, still frozen to the spot, felt the sound shoot straight to his dick with a sensation like lightning. What the fuck was this? He was utterly and completely dumbfounded.  Lithe legs lifted to wrap around hips while his fingers were unbuttoning the blond's shirt. He was not flustered. He was not awkward or unsure. The way Goku moved spoke of familiarity with moving against another person - another _man_ -and he certainly wasn't hesitant as his hands fell between them and went to the button of the guy's jeans.

Having left his robes in his room, Sanzo's traitorous hand snuck its way to grip his erection through the denim of his jeans.  Now, Sanzo was well versed in lying to himself, but after several dozen erections and various dreams he'd been forced to admit to himself that he wanted the damned monkey. He had wanted the monkey for years now. But wanting is not the same thing as having, and no matter how much the boy had grown physically, hell if Sanzo was going to fuck a child.

But now, here in front of him was Goku, clearly not a child after all, locked in a very suggestive embrace with a blond that _was not Sanzo_. Jealousy warred with desire warred with rage as he tried to decide if he should just leave unnoticed then go jack off and/or shoot things, or if he should rip this poor imitation off his goddamned monkey and satisfy the gnawing combination of possessiveness and raw lust that raged within him.

A sudden gasping moan from Goku decided for him.

"S-Sanzo..." the teen moaned as one of the other man's hands began fiddling with the button of his jeans. The guy was apparently not phased by his partner calling out the title of a holy icon. In fact, he didn't seem to notice at all and just yanked down on Goku's zipper.

Sanzo, on the other hand, had definitely noticed. His own eyes had threatened to roll back in his head and his cock was veritably throbbing in appreciation of his name in that tone. He had always wondered, with the many ways he had gotten the younger man to say it, how it would sound needy and desperate and moaning. His control snapped and he growled audibly, immediately snapping Goku's attention to him as he stormed forward.

But Sanzo didn't look at him. Instead, he focused on the ashy blond hair of the other guy. He grabbed the strands of the guy's hair from Goku's lax hold and bodily threw the asshole back against the opposite wall of the alley.

"What the hell is your problem?" the man shouted, his weight against the wall as he tried to stand back up, one hand gripping his head.  His hands formed fists and stepped towards Sanzo, who drew his gun and stepped in as well, letting the barrel press against his forehead.  Moving closer had also put Sanzo into the light of the one lamp lighting the alley, and when brown eyes spotted the distinguishing golden hair and red chakra, his expression went from mulish to panicked.

"Sa-Sanzo-sama, I just, I didn't mean-"

Sanzo pushed the gun harder against him and leaned in, snarling. "Get the fuck out of here before I kill you for touching my goddamned monkey."

The young man looked ready to piss himself as he practically tripped over his own feet to leave, high-tailing it out of the alley in moments. Sanzo almost relished in it; it was nice to know he could instill fear so easily. So much time with Goku and Gojyo had dulled the wonderful feel of superiority that inflicting that level of terror brought.

Shuffling from behind him broke through Sanzo's musing, and he whirled around to pin Goku in place with a glare. The boy immediately froze, pressing back into the alley wall like he hoped he could sink through it, his body rigid and eyes wide; he strongly resembled a rabbit about to flee. But the attention of his guardian seemed to freeze him solidly in place, a strange combination of fear, anxiety, panic, and desire battling in his expression.

With slow, purposeful strides, Sanzo advanced, maintaining the glare. He stopped mere inches from his prey, placing a hand to either side of Goku's head on the alley wall and speaking in a harsh whisper. "What in the hell did you think you were doing, idiot?"

A shudder visibly ran through Goku, his whole body shaking. "S-San- I... ah..."

Not satisfied with the nervous stutters, Sanzo leaned in yet more, growling out his irritation. "What is it that you want?"

Not even an attempt at words this time, just another wracking shudder and involuntary arch of his back. He could practically read Goku's expressions like a book at the worst of times, and right now the brunet didn't have the coherency to try and hide anything.  His terror was at war with his desire, and terror was winning.

Sanzo decided to be kind and took the fight away.

He pressed himself against the boy's body, rolling his hips and breathing over his ear. "What. Do. You. Want?"

Goku gasped and arched, his voice low and breathy as he choked out, "Y-You, damnit!"

And Sanzo was happy to give him that.

It wasn't romance. There were no loving looks, no gentle caresses, no kind words of reassurance and affection. This was carnality. Sanzo ground his cock against his charge hard enough to be painful, his teeth nipping at his lips to insist on entrance into the younger man's mouth. He swallowed the helpless groan that Goku gave and jammed his hands down the back of the boy's jeans, still unbuttoned from his earlier exploits.

The kiss was ferocious. Goku was letting out continuous whimpers and writhing against him, fingers tangled so tightly in Sanzo's hair that it burned. Sanzo kept up a steady rhythm against him, finally pulling away to breathe only to turn his teeth to Goku's neck and shoulders.  He cursed against bronze skin as his hand got tangled up where he fumbled, but he felt a fierce surge of success as he wrested a jar of oil from the pocket of Goku's jeans. Now they could go; he slipped his hands down the back again and shoved the jeans down to the boy's ankles. Apparently he hadn't thought he needed underwear that night; knowing how planned this whole thing had been made Sanzo scowl once more.

He pushed his irritation into his movements, unzipping his own jeans and giving his cock room to breathe.  Immediately Goku moved to wrap a hand around him, chanting nonsense that Sanzo ignored. He slapped the boy's hand away and raised one of the monkey's legs over his shoulder and waited for the other to wrap around his hip. He used leverage to keep Goku up as he opened the jar and poured more than enough over his cock, slicking himself with impatient movements then impaling the brat without warning.

Goku half-screamed, half keened and his fingers clawed into Sanzo's back. His head was tilted back and his mouth hanging wide open, and Sanzo took the opportunity to lick a long line up that neck then bite down once more, gripping hard onto slim hips and slamming himself back in again. Golden eyes had tears in them as Goku panted along with his litany of, "Don't stop, Sanzo, oh fuck, faster, Sanzo," and pulled Sanzo's head back into a kiss.

Sanzo moved his still oil-slicked hand to Goku's cock, pulling at it in time with hard snaps of his hips.  Jesus, the boy was tight.  He clamped around him like a vice, hot enough to burn, and Sanzo had serious issues imagining giving this up ever again.  Hell, screw the journey, he'd just find somewhere comfortable and fuck the monkey until the world ended.

Goku's chanting had turned into a long string of moans only broken by quick inhales, fingernails raking down Sanzo's back under his undershirt; he would have welts for days.

Goku's hips were jolting frantically in time with Sanzo's now, fucking up into Sanzo's hand then back onto his cock, calling out Sanzo's name loud enough to wake the town.  Sanzo couldn't care less.  He couldn't hold back grunting moans of his own, fingers digging into the boy's hip where he kept him steady, stroking arm moving frantically.

"Sanzo, Sanzo, Sanzo, Sanzo, so close!  Sanzo, please, Sanzo," Goku cried, tears leaking from his eyes as he begged.

He felt the tightening of the brunet's body before he felt the come hit them both, and the howl of his name from Goku's lips sent him over the edge into oblivion.  He bit hard on Goku's shoulder to muffle a scream as he came and came and came, tasting blood, and sunk himself balls-deep into that clamping body as he emptied what felt like the contents of his entire body inside of him.  He couldn't think, he couldn't move, he could only let the pleasure whitewash his existence for several long minutes, breathing like he'd run a marathon.

* * *

 

When Sanzo finally moved again after, it was to carefully extract his cock from inside of him and drop Goku's leg off his shoulder.  Goku winced; that freaking hurt after being in that position for so long. Without Sanzo's weight pinning him there, Goku just slid to the ground as Sanzo tucked himself back into his jeans and buttoned them back up.

Goku groaned. He was sure he wouldn't be walking properly for a week, his back was scraped raw from the wall, he was pretty sure he was bleeding at least some places where Sanzo had bitten, and he felt vaguely like he was going to throw up. 

But he had never been happier in his entire life.

He pulled himself to his feet and yanked up his jeans, watching Sanzo tug his fingers through his hair to try and put it back into some kind of order.  He had just had Sanzo. Actually and totally.  Sanzo had just fucked the life out of him.  He might still be in shock, he thought, as the thought just kept repeating itself and twirling in giddy circles.

As he finished, Sanzo looked to Goku, usual scowl in place. "Now, monkey, listen up. This was not some fucking love confession or any such bullshit; this was a one time thing, got it?"

Goku nodded hurriedly.

"Good. Now, I ever catch you _near_ another guy like that again, I'll fucking shoot you. Got that?"

Again, Goku acquiesced immediately. "Of course, Sanzo!"

Suspicious violet eyes stayed on him for a long minute before turning and motioning for Goku to follow out of the alley. That Sanzo said it would never happen again didn't bother Goku; he knew it would. It was stay in Sanzo's mind, eating at him. And Goku would be there every time it wore him down, taking whatever he could give.  Then, maybe after the journey, things could be a bit better.  He already knew Sanzo cared about him more than anyone, that he was important.  He didn't need more for now, it could wait.

And as if he needed to be told to stay away from other partners. Yeah, right.  Like he could _ever_ settle for second best again.

The real thing was so much better.


End file.
